Chaos and Games
by Sheya
Summary: Full Chapter Ranma fed up with life in Nerima, has changed his school and his look and has joined the Yu-Gi-Oh crew. Be ready for chaos.


Chaos and Games  
A Ranma/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover by Sheya  
Chapter One  
Here's Ranma   
(Hey it is a good way to introduce Ranma)  
~~  
Notes::: I shall be using Japanese names. Normally, I wouldn't care but I decided that I was gonna use the Japanese names this time... In my last Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I used the dub names. Therefore:   
Yugi = Yugi (of course)  
Jou = Joey  
Anzu = Tea  
Honda = Tristan  
Ryou Bakura = Bakura   
As soon as I find the correct spelling for First and last names I will correct anything that I did wrong in this chapter as well as give last names for everyone who I did not in this chapter. I will also find the correct spelling for Jou's full name and change that too.  
Everyone is 16 except Ranma who is 17.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domino High was a bustle with students going to their classes. The red-haired girl looked upon the passing flood of students with apprehension. She had not had much luck at her old school... not the she took shit from anyone... but that there had just been too much shit flying for her to avoid, field, of fling back. There were also circumstances beyond her control. The red-haired girl sighed, straightened the skirt of her uniform, and made sure her braid was in place and walked on to the school grounds. She looked around in confusion.  
  
"Now where is it? She scratched her head in confusion and headed for the entrance.  
  
"Excuse me, are you lost?" She turned toward the boy who had spoken; he had odd red, gold and black hair that defied gravity. He was also a half head shorter then her.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I was looking for the principals' office." She put her hand behind her head and smiled, "Sorry to be a bother."  
  
"Oh! No bother- I'll show you to where it is." The boy smiled at her, then walked around her into the building, she followed.  
  
When they got to the office he smiled again. "This is it, oh, I'm Yugi Mouto." He bowed to her.  
  
"Hehe." She smiled, "Ranma Saotome. Thanks for showing me around."   
  
"You're welcome." Yugi started to leave when one of the secretaries called him over.  
  
Ranma walked into the principal's office to get her schedule and finalize some papers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The principal stood up behind his desk. "You must be Ranma. It says here that because of an accident some how you gender changed. How?"  
  
"Umm... it's a long story- and not very believable. But as far as I know, I'm stuck like this. I'm told that it's because I didn't want to be male any more. So far, I'm much happier this way; so I'm not looking for a way to change back."  
  
"I see." Clearly he didn't but he wasn't pushing it. "Unfortunately, because of your grades at Furinkin, you will be in a class a year behind everyone else your age."  
  
"It doesn't matter; I was only a few days older than the cut off day anyway. I should do better here, because my life has clamed down a lot."  
  
"Fine. Your papers all say you are a girl, so you will have to use the girls' facilities.... The information I have also indicates that you are physically a girl, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes." Ranma fidgeted, "Do you have anymore questions?"  
  
"No. Here are you class and Room," he handed her a piece of paper. "I noticed that Mouto-kun helped you get here. You are in his class so he will show you where your room is. Here is also a pass for the both of you to get into class late." He handed her another paper.  
  
"Arigato," Ranma took both papers, stood up, and bowed.  
  
"Good luck." The principal escorted Ranma out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When they entered the main Office, Ranma saw Yugi talking to the secretary, the boy looked uncomfortable but he quickly ran over to the principal.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like you to show Ranma here around, she will be in you class." The principal left them alone returning to his office.  
  
"Ok, I guess we should go to class then."  
  
"Yeah." Ranma smiled, and followed Yugi out of the office.  
  
As they walked, Yugi pointed out places of interest, like which hall to take to get to the gym, where the Library and the bathrooms were. When they entered the classroom, the class had started and roll was being called.  
  
  
  
"Mouto-kun, you're late."   
  
"I was helping a new student, sensei."  
  
"Do you have a note?"  
  
Ranma walked up to the teacher. "The principal sent this note for both of us."  
  
The teacher looked at the note. "Fine, Take a seat Mouto-kun. Class apparently we have a new student. This is Ranma Saotome. Would you like to introduce yourself, Saotome-kun?"   
  
"Well, I just transferred from the craziest school on Earth. I hope to actually learn something here."   
  
"Ok, why don't you sit next to Mouto-kun?"  
  
Ranma walked down the aisle and sat in the seat next to Yugi. As the class progressed, she took notes and answered questions. She also got her wish, and, actually learned. When lunch came around Yugi asked her if she would sit with him and his friends; Jou, Anzu, and Honda; he also said he had another friend who wasn't at school that day: his name was Ryou Bakura, but everyone calls him Bakura.  
  
Jou and Anzu decided after eating to play a game of Duel Monsters. Ranma asked how to play but decided after hearing some of the rules that she would wait to learn 'till she had more time. She also found that these people were very understanding and friendly. If she messed up and said something stupid or boastful they either teased her, compared her to Jou or both, but they did it lightly and laughingly with no bitterness or sting. No one got mad or tried to fight her.  
  
Jou did ask about her past but when she said that it had too many bad memories and she wasn't yet ready to talk about it they dropped it. After lunch, they continued with their classes until they got to the last class, which was gym.  
v "Now we have the worst class of the day." Jou complained.  
  
"At my old school, people liked gym." Ranma said, as they walked towards the lockers.   
  
"It used to be the favorite here too but this year we got a new gym teacher and he is a drill sergeant." Yugi winced, "I still have bruises from last time. He also picks on people who don't have the ability to take most of the hits he dishes out. Like the short skinny boy and all the girls. He thinks that the people he picks on are weak."  
  
"No one is weak with the proper training. And I am a short skinny girl, guess I'll have to be careful."   
  
"Yeah, a double reason to come down hard on you." Anzu agreed. "He gets the football players in the class to play against people he doesn't like."  
  
Ranma cracked her knuckles, "Well then, I guess I'll have to get a little rough." She then smirked, "Maybe I'll put him down."  
  
"Good Luck." Jou said.   
  
"I don't need luck, but thanks anyway." Ranma walked with Anzu to the locker room to change into gym clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you really think that she'll be able to back up her words?" Jou asked, on the way to the gym after getting changed.   
  
"We'll see... maybe she can... I remember hearing about two people from Nerima with her name. Both were Martial Artists, and if even half of what I heard about them is true then it's no wonder she doesn't want to talk about her past." Honda mused.   
  
As they re-met with Anzu and Ranma they entered the gym. The gym teacher, a burly man, looked up, noticed Ranma, and the smirked.   
  
"So, they send be a female shrimp. I'll have fun with you."   
  
"Only if I mess up." Ranma walked over to him, "So, I'm told that you like picking on people who aren't up to your physical standards, and that I fit the bill nicely. Well let's have a little contest. I notice that you have studied Martial Arts...."   
  
The teacher nodded at Ranma's statement.   
  
""Ok then, let's have a contest; standard tournament rules- if you win, then I deserve what you dish out. If, when, I win, then you leave me and anyone that you would nave previously picked on alone."  
  
The teacher smirked, "Since there is no way for you to win, I accept your challenge."   
  
The teacher advanced on the redhead girl then swung a punch! That's when she blurred into motion; he did not know what hit him. She took him down in under a half minute. As he was kneeling in pain, staring at his newest student, she addressed him.   
  
"I have been taught all my life that it is not right to pick on someone weaker then me, but, with you I've made an exception... after all you have done it and according to the Golden Rule, you want others to do it to you...." Ranma then kicked him in the face, sending him across the gym into unconsciousness.  
  
Ranma and the other students all whirled around when they heard clapping.  
  
"Well, since he would never listen to me, I guess I should be happy that someone out him in his place; although I wish you might have been more gentle," the principal said, from his place near the entrance.  
  
"I got mad, the girls showed me their bruises in the locker room. They also told me that he is rougher on the boys. Since you know my situation, you can understand my vein, I hope."  
  
"Yes, since he is out of commission, I guess Gym is now Study Hall."  
  



End file.
